How much I missed you
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: The fact that she's gone couldn't get through his head. His friends understood why and that's why they didn't bother him. They leaved him staring at the sky in regret, wishing for another outcome that would never come. Song-fic. Natsu's POV. NaZa story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do not own the song that served to inspire this story.**

**In other words, 'Como te echo de menos' belongs to Alejandro Sanz. ^^**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>How much I missed you.<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Exists a boy who lives in me<strong>

**Playing at not loving you**

**But much noise does this neglect**

**That I was unable to hear you…**

**Recall that you are no longer here**

**That when there're waves in the sea**

**And when not too...**

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

_It wasn't hard to remember the time when I arrived._

_Such an innocent boy that knew and was filled with nothing more than the love a father can give._

_Such a stubborn boy that didn't knew that love had many ways and could reach everyone if trying._

_Such a stupid boy that didn't notice that all the love it had and that there's someone who needed it desperately._

_And know that I lose my chance…_

_I cannot help to stare at the sky in wonder…_

_Whether it's being daily clouds or starry nights..._

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

**When I feel peaceful**

**When I miss you**

**Today it can happen; today is one of those moments...**

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

_Heaving a tired sigh at your memory,_

_Slightly closing my eyes when your face became clear in front of my eyes,_

_And I would sigh tiredly again at understanding what was going to happen…_

_I was going to miss you again…_

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

**And when the month of April arrives**

**And when I wanna go to the desert**

**I ended up always making a new attempt to hear from you**

**When I decide to improve, when I say this isn't living**

**I despair and in this world I find no relief**

**And you appear in the unknown, you don't know how much I missed you…**

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

_Years passed, every first of the month I would go to our old place,_

_To that lonely place,_

_Looking at everything that reminded me of you fondly,_

_Before pushing it away in anger,_

_Why was I there in the first place?_

_Oh, yeah, I lost you._

_And even if I heard of you every now or then, I couldn't face the fact…_

…_that I missed you…_

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

**You kiss me I sink and I know,**

**That nobody in this world will ever quench**

**Or your fire or my thirst...**

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

_I missed those afternoons together, watching the sun set on the horizon._

_The feeling that having you with me brought,_

_The feeling that nothing could stop us even if they tried…_

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

**And when there are waves in the sea...**

**When there is calm and storm**

**And when not too…**

**When I feel peaceful**

**When I miss you today may happen...**

**Today is one of those moments.**

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

_Then, the sky would come into view again,_

_My eyes would open wide and I would frown at the thought,_

_What was wrong with me?_

_Something that calmed me was remembering your smile,_

_And it would also help more to my sorrow._

_And I would missed you again with my feet dragging me back to that place,_

_To that lonely yet homely place…_

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

**And when the month of April arrives**

**And when I wanna go to the desert**

**I ended up always making a new attempt to hear from you**

**When I decide to improve, when I say this isn't living**

**I despair and in this world I find no relief**

**And you appear in the unknown, you don't know how much I missed you…**

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

_And everything would restart,_

_I would go there and remember,_

_I would look at everything with melancholy and fondness._

_Before throwing it away in anger and asking myself out loud,_

_Why was I there in the first place?_

_A pained howl would escape me, resembling that of a wounded animal,_

_But then your smiling face would appear again…_

…_and I would return to stare at the clear sky._

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

**You kiss me I sink and I know,**

**That nobody in this world**

**Will understand nor your fire nor my thirst**

**If you kiss me I sink and I know…**

**That nobody in this world will ever quench**

**This fire and this thirst...**

****XOXOXOXOXOX****

_Imagining your lips touching mine, my embarrassment making me look away while I smiled like I always did,_

_It was in those moments where I understood,_

_That no one would be able to defeat us when together,_

_And that there wasn't anyone more perfect for me or for you than each other._

_That no one would stop my fire from burning or your need to be loved in return._

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

**Nor your fire nor my thirst…**

_But then again…_

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

**We want to go back…**

_It was just a thought…_

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Another story! Cheers for me!<strong>

**Even if it wasn't as good as the last one, this was one I finally gathered the courage to publish.**

**I have another one in store if you like, though, it's another song-fic and it's a love-triangle sad story.**

**Such as this one, but more like 'Move on'. XD**

**Also, I was thinking about doing a counter-story to 'Move on' called 'Grow up'... and as you might have figured from the title, it is in Erza's POV. ^^**

**Such an overdrive of ideas and stories! I cannot wait to publish them!**

**I'm not forgetting about my other stories, careful there, I will update them when I got them finish! I got struck by the wave of sad stories impulsed by CatfaceNaschKatze, so I'll be writing one-shots for a while. =S But I have the continuation of 'Knowing it' ready! So maybe tomorrow I'll update it!**

**Until then, enjoy my new works! ^^**

**'Filling the NaZa archive' goal is getting close with each passing day. Though, I would like to make stories worth reading them instead of publishing just about anything that pops up on my mind... u_uv**

**Whatever, enjoy it.**

**Saludos!  
><strong>


End file.
